Nous sommes libres maintenant
by Kahishiki
Summary: Celui que l'on décrivait comme incapable de compassion fit l'acte d'un dernier sacrifice, pour le repos éternel de ses compagnons d'armes.


**Titre** : Nous sommes libres maintenant

 **Genre** : Angst / Characters Death / Spiritual / Greek God / Greek Mythology Inside / Happy Ending

 **Rating** : K

 **Pairing** : DM/Aphro (pour Lili, voilà, c'est gratuit)

 **Characters** **:** DeathMask et tous les Ors (Apparition d'un Dieu, mais je n'en dis pas plus)

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne possède aucun droit sur Saint Seiya, il s'agit là de l'œuvre originale de Masami Kurumada, et portée à l'écran par la Toei Tokyo Animation. « Now we are free » est la bande-son originale du film « Gladiateur », réalisé par Ridley Scott, la musique est composée par Hans Zimmer et interprétée par Lisa Gerrard.

 **Rappel** : totale inspiration de la scène de la parole du personnage de Maximus dans l'arène, et de la fin du film Gladiator.

 **Résumé** : Celui que l'on décrivait comme incapable de compassion fit l'acte d'un dernier sacrifice, pour le repos éternel de ses compagnons d'armes.

 **Note de l'auteure** : Cette histoire a été imaginée durant ma crise d'insomnie, hier soir, entre minuit et trois heures du matin, après avoir écouté « Now we are free » dans mon lecteur en aléatoire. Donc, disons que pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film (arrêtez tout ce que vous êtes en train de faire, et aller voir ce film sacrebleu!), il y a du spoiler. Pour les autres qui ont déjà vu le film, j'espère que vous apprécierez, tout autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire.

L'histoire de cet OS se passe durant l'Arc Hadès, devant le mur des Lamentations. Je ne prends pas en compte les Arcs suivants ni les OAV.

Je ne respecte pas totalement la totalité de l'univers de Saint Seiya pour le rôle des Enfers, et j'y rajoute, sans honte aucune, mes propres HeadCanon et ce que nous rapporte la mythologie grecque.

ENJOY !

* * *

Ils avaient fait tout leur possible. Ils s'étaient réunis devant le mur des Lamentations, avaient partager leurs cosmos pour n'en former plus qu'un seul et unique, afin de briser les pierres, et ainsi aider les chevaliers de Bronzes à vaincre Hadès et à sauver Athéna.

Mais eux, une fois cela fait, que leur resteraient-ils? Absolument rien, si ce n'est la lente agonie de leurs âmes dans le royaume des Enfers.

Lorsque le mur, transpercé par la flèche d'Aioros, se brisa, tous firent un rang d'honneur pour les Bronzes. Puis, leurs âmes avaient commencé à s'éparpiller en tout sens. Alors, il avait usé de sa capacité pour les ramenées vers lui. Lui seul était capable de les réunir, et les sauver.

Malgré la douleur que son corps éthéré lui faisait subir, malgré les dangers que cela impliquait, il avait amené les âmes à ne faire qu'une avec la sienne, le temps du passage. Mais au moment de traverser le chemin que l'éboulement avait causé, son corps fut rejeté en arrière.

 _« Que... »_ Il se releva, s'approcha de ce qu'il pensait être une sorte… De barrière. Comment donc les Bronzes avaient-ils pu passer aussi aisément ? Était-ce dû à leurs armures subitement devenues divines ? Il n'en savait rien. Il tenta de passer un bras, pour en être sur, mais à peine sa main eut-elle frôlé la barrière qu'elle fût repoussée.

Il… Il était coincé ici ? Allait-il être obligé d'errer, avec les âmes ses frères regroupés en lui ?

Masque de Mort ne sut pas combien de temps il resta devant les gravats de ce qui fut le mur des Lamentations, mais cela devait sûrement être une éternité. Il faisait les cent pas, cherchant un moyen de contourner cette barrière, mais rien ne semblait bon. Absolument rien. Il tapa rageusement contre un morceau de pierre, qui se brisa en minuscules morceaux.

 _« Quels sont donc tes tourments, âme qui erre ? »_

Il se retourna d'un seul mouvement, pour faire face à… Une personne. D'environs sa taille. Quoique… L'autre semblait plus petit que lui. S'il paraissait jeune, la sagesse qu'il lisait dans les yeux de l'homme lui donna l'impression que l'autre était bien plus âgé qu'il n'en avait l'air. Il ne portait en tout et pour tout, qu'une simple toge, des sandales étranges, avec des.. Sortes d'ailes cousues dessus… Et un casque des plus hideux, qui lui aussi était orné d'ailes.

 _« En quoi ça t'intéresse ? »_ L'autre lui sourit mystérieusement, ne semblant même pas subir le courroux du chevalier agacé. _« Je peux t'aider à traverser, mais je dois savoir qui tu es. »_

Masque de Mort ricana. L'autre semblait si persuadé de sa parole. _« Et j'ai affaire à qui ? Une âme errante en plus ? Tu t'es peut-être échappée du Tartare. »_ Le jeune homme ferma un instant les yeux, avant de les rouvrir, pour planter son regard dans celui du chevalier.

 _« Pardonne mon impudence, j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à oublier de me présenter. »_ Il lui fit un sourire d'excuse. _« Je suis Hermès_ _(1)_ _, fils de Zeus, et messager des morts. Mais je crois que tu connais très bien mes fonctions… Chevalier. »_

Masque de Mort fit un pas en arrière. Il aurait bien eu envie de dire que l'autre mentait… Mais son aura avait soudainement changé, pour ne laisser aucun doute. Il était bien en présence d'un dieu. Il déglutit, avant de reprendre contenance. Il fit un pas en avant, se dressant face au dieu.

 _« Mon nom est Masque de Mort du Cancer, chevalier d'Athéna et protecteur de la quatrième maison du Sanctuaire de la déesse, et chevalier sacrifié pour la juste cause et le trépas d'Hadès. »_

Hermès regardait le chevalier, il n'y avait pas de peur dans son regard. Il avait en face de lui un homme qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour la tenue d'un monde… Qui ne cessait de s'autodétruire. Il s'approcha de lui, et posa une main sur son épaule.

 _« Tu n'es pas seul, chevalier. Qui est avec toi ? »_ Masque de Mort se dégagea du contact, en lui lançant un regard noir, qui fit rire le dieu. _« Mes frères. Mes frères d'armes sacrifiés sont avec moi. »_

Le dieu tapota ses lèvres du bout de son doigt. _« Tes frères sont avec toi… Mais où sont-ils ? Je ne les vois pas. »_ Le Cancer serra la mâchoire, et laissa les âmes de ses compagnons d'armes s'élever dans les airs. Hermès sembla tout à fait surpris. Ça, c'était inattendu. Il ramena les âmes vers lui d'un geste de la main, les enveloppant d'un doux cocon. Il posa de nouveau sa main sur l'épaule du chevalier, et le guida au travers de la barrière.

Masque de Mort eu l'impression que son âme était passée sous une Athéna Exclamation, tant il se sentait épuisé. Mais il devait resté éveillé, ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil. Pas tout de suite. Mais il était si fatigué… Avoir gardé ses frères auprès de lui avait épuisé son cosmos…

Il chuta à terre, sans grâce, alors que son corps se déchargeait de son cosmos, pour ne laisser qu'une âme bleutée. Hermès la prit au creux de sa main.

 _« Repose-toi Chevalier, nous approchons bientôt de ta dernière demeure. »_ L'âme sembla s'apaiser un instant, avant de vaciller. Le dieu puisa dans son propre cosmos pour que l'âme reste suffisamment forte, le temps du chemin.

Hermès conduisit les âmes sur les pavés des Champs Élysées, gardant celles-ci contre lui. Il sentait celle du chevalier du Cancer vaciller de plus en plus. Son regard se fit peiner. Cette pauvre âme avait tant subi. Il augmenta un peu son cosmos, la rassurant et la protégeant encore.

Finalement, il parvint devant l'entrée de la demeure des Héros. Lui était un dieu, et avait tout le loisir d'y entrer à sa guise. Il pénétra dans le lieu saint, et y posa les âmes. De son cosmos, il leur rendit leurs apparences, puis s'avança jusqu'à l'âme du Cancer. Il posa sa main contre elle, et le chevalier repris forme humaine. Il lui caressa la joue, avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

 _« Reposez-vous, chevaliers, vous êtes libérés. Vous êtes ici aux Champs Élysées. Votre demeure, la dernière, je l'espère. Les guerres sont toujours là, mais… Vous avez le droit au repos. »_

Puis il disparut. Masque de Mort tourna sur lui-même, ne trouvant pas ses frères, ni son compagnon. Il marcha un temps qui lui paru infini, avant qu'au détour d'un champ de fleurs, il n'aperçoive la chevelure de son amant. Souriant, il marcha entre les fleurs, des roses, les caressant du bout des doigts, tandis qu'il sentait une larme glissée le long de sa joue.

Ils étaient libres. Libéré du poids des combats, des sacrifices, de la violence et du sang. Ils pouvaient se reposer.

Tandis que ses bras se refermaient sur la taille d'Aphrodite, et qu'il déposait un baiser sur ses lèvres, il sentit la présence de ses frères. Tous venaient vers lui. Sans rien dire, ils se rapprochèrent du couple enlacé, pour ne former qu'une et même présence.

Il se tourna vers eux, en souriant.

 _« Nous sommes libres maintenant. »_

* * *

(1) Hermès a, dans mon HeadCanon, une place très importante, puisqu'il est le dieu rattaché à la constellation du Cancer. Il s'agit d'une divinité dite psychopompe, c'est lui qui emmène les âmes aux Enfers. Hermès a énormément de représentation, mais l'une de ses représentations que j'aime le plus est celle du visage d'Hermès, avec la moitié du visage claire, et l'autre noire et sombre, ce qui indique que tantôt il est dans le ciel ou sur terre, tantôt dans les Enfers où il conduit les âmes des morts. Ce qui concorde plutôt bien avec le chevalier du Cancer.

Voilà, c'était un petit truc qui me tenait à cœur, et j'avais aussi besoin de m'aérer un peu l'esprit de la série « L'apprenti aux yeux rouges ». J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture !


End file.
